


It's Them Aliens Again

by PseudonymousBotched



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gallifeathers, Whump, Wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 01:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17315504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PseudonymousBotched/pseuds/PseudonymousBotched
Summary: The Doctor is always getting into these situations. Are they really even the Doctor if they aren't chained up and getting tortured?Thirteenth Doctor whump. So much whump. Also this version of the Doctor has wings, is agender and uses they/them pronouns, and is kind of over the whole relationship and sex thing.DISCONTINUED, but works as a one-shot.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work is now discontinued and abandoned. My apologies.

The Doctor wasn't sure how long they'd been here. The blindfold meant that they couldn't track time by visible light. And their internal sense of time had been fucked up for ages already.

They snapped awake out of a light sleep with a jolt that ran through their whole body. They assessed their situation within a fraction of a second. 

Pulled upright by the chains around their wrists and secured to the wall above their head - they had to stand on their tiptoes to not put strain on their wrists. Their back was pressed against the bare concrete wall, pinning their wings between their body and the wall. Oh yes - some of their clothing had been taken away. Their lovely lilac overcoat, and their boots. They wiggled their bare toes against the grimy floor. 

They sucked in a breath through their nose, suddenly noticing that their mouth was blocked by a strip of fabric tied around their lower face and forced between their teeth. 

The Doctor had been in worse situations, yes, but it was very hard to think of any right at this moment. 

They tried to think. Their memory was all foggy - it hurt when they tried to remember what had happened. Some sort of drug induced amnesia perhaps. Come to think of it, their neck was a bit sore on the right side. They scrunched their shoulders a bit in an attempt to relieve the almost painful sensation, but it didn't help.

A sound like the scuffling of a shoe happened.

Being blindfolded was making them rather jumpy.

Thinking of past events - where was their fam? Had they led them into danger somehow? 

The Doctor felt a snarl contorting their face as that thought came over them. They impulsively thrashed, trying to wiggle free of the chains around their wrists. But the chains were too tight.

They braced their feet against the wall and yanked as hard as they could. Their left wrist began to slip free, but a searing pain scraped their skin and they cried out through the gag.

A voice. Masculine? “I wouldn't do that if I were you, sweetheart.”

The Doctor froze.

Silence.

Silence for a long time.

The Doctor thought of a phrase that had brought them a great deal of comfort many times before. “Fuck it,” they said to themselves, and pulled on their restraints again.

This time their left hand was definitely about to slide out of the chains - but a stunning pain blossomed across the side of their face. The Doctor registered the slapping sound a few moments after it actually happened.

The unknown speaker had slapped them, apparently, and that was one hell of a backhand. 

The Doctor scrunched up their face in disgust. “Do that again, I dare you” they tried to say, but with the gag between their teeth and over their tongue they couldn't articulate very clearly.

“Behave yourself. This could easily be much worse for you.”

They stayed still, wondering what their next move should be.

The mysterious person stepped closer, shoes echoing throughout the space.

“Would you like to be unchained?”

The Doctor quickly gauged what they could from the echoes. A plain room, likely underground, about twenty by twenty feet. 

Lovely. If it was underground then escaping would be harder. Not impossible, just harder.

They pondered the question. It had to be a trick, right?

Hands reaching around their shoulder - grasping their wing in a cold and unforgiving grasp - 

The Doctor gasped in shock and tried to twist away. But the person’s grasp was inexorable, and against the Doctor’s will their right wing was forced into a fully extended pose.

“Lovely, these wings are,” the person said. “Shame if anything were to happen to them.”

The Doctor was unprepared for the shattering pain that overwhelmed them. A swift chop of a hand into the fragile forearm bone and the bone splintered - it simply wasn't meant to withstand such force.

They couldn't help the scream that escaped past their gag, sharper and shriller than merely human vocal cords could produce, edging closer to the high pitched shriek of a fledgling hawk.

They were hanging limp and shivering against the wall, with the broken wing held awkwardly in the air.

“Cooperate and the other one won't be broken.”

They snarled and tried to spit out some choice curse words, but the gag snarled their words.

The aggressor made a tutting sound with their tongue. “Now, then, looks like you don't want to be unchained after all. Well, I suppose I'll just leave you here for a while.”

The person walked away, and they heard a door open then clang shut. A bolt lock was loudly slid into place.

The Doctor was left hanging from their sore wrists and breathing heavily past the gag, wondering how the hell they kept getting into these situations.


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor had just let themselves slip into a light, resting trance-like state when the unseen door screeched open. 

Footsteps, the same ones as before. And this time they were accompanied by something else. A sort of small clanking sound? 

The Doctor tensed up without realising it - bracing themselves for whatever was to come. Their gut said it was going to be painful. That was all right though. They'd been through pain and torture before.

The unknown person grasped the Doctor’s wrists. More accurately they grabbed the chains and did something - and the chains came undone. The Doctor was unprepared and fell to the floor, legs crumpling under the unexpected force of their weight.

Immediately the Doctor gathered their strength and lunged at the unknown person - hands blindly reaching, feeling rough jeans and shinbones before - 

CRACK! 

A burning sensation laced across the Doctor’s back - as hot and instantaneous as if a bolt of lightning had struck them.

The Doctor couldn't help gasping, and in the white-out of pain collapsed to all fours. 

What in the ‘verse had that been?

The person shuffled their feet. The Doctor could hear the clanking sound again.

“Some of us thought you should be burned alive, the way you burned us up. And some thought you should be whipped, one lash for each of our deaths that you caused. I think with this, we've reached a happy medium.”

“Who are you?” The Doctor tried to say, but it came out past the gag more like “Whhm rrrr ymm?”

“I bet you're wondering who we are, who I'm representing. Does the name of the Gelth strike a chord in you?”

Gelth … where had they heard that name before?

...oh!

But that had to have been centuries ago!

The person continued speaking. “Oh, did you think you had killed us all with that little gas explosion of yours? Yes, the Rift was open, but not all of us had gone through just yet. There were enough of us left to know what you did ...enough left to remember ...enough left for this.”

CRACK! went the unknown implement again, and the Doctor felt another burning welt sear into their flesh. 

Quickly, almost unconsciously, their mind analysed the sensation. The clanking sounds probably meant a metal chain - lightweight if it was being used like a whip - and the feel of it indicated that it had been heated up. Likely the chain was glowing white-hot. 

How barbaric.

As the burning chain bit into their back a third time, the Doctor cried out, a tremor rocking their body as they flinched away. It was then that it occurred to them - they had indeed been tortured before, but not in this body.

This was going to be very unpleasant after all.


End file.
